User talk:ZeroExalted/Archive/5
I moved the history as well. =) 23:41, November 15, 2010 (UTC)-- 23:47, October 26, 2010 (UTC) *issue resolved* thanks zero. :) I HATE YOU NOW :P 03:33, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Busy Zero.. I can imagine you're pretty busy, how goes all the talks so far? Not like many keep mods informed. I'm just curious, as you suddenly went silent on the subject. It went from so popular to suddenly silent, making me wonder what you're up to. :P Obviously not everything can be public, just wondering what's going on with the busy leader here. >>; BlueChoco 06:51, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Well I'm always here, and why would you drag him into it? lol. Sure he's quite talented, and I'm not picking on him either. Just it's funny to picture you, trying to basically wrestle him into all this. You at least have a mod though, who's here to lend a hand if possible. Of course though, being an affiliate means a lot of serious business. So yea I'm sure to understand that, given that they don't make affiliation with just anyone also. Surprised if they havn't really, gone with the other Wikis also for the other games. I wouldn't know considering now, my main game is just CA, and helping out here is my semi-job. >>; BlueChoco 23:06, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Ive been here, waiting. I need to talk with you and Kalika about copyrights. Please forward/copy all the emails to . I'll get involved when i can see whats going on. -- 23:52, March 1, 2011 (UTC) I'm not feeling left out really, just kinda meh being just a Mod. Still wanted you to know, that at least I'm here to be of help. I've been busy now and then, being in-game and also busy in general. Still I try being a normal mod, watching pages and trying to maintain no vandalism. I'm also just kinda thoughtful on things, given how much that's going on. Also should consider writing my monthly column, since the Feb posting was kinda a random thing. I don't know 100% if I'll do it ASAP, as I'm watching all that Nexon's doing daily. Wish I could do a lot more, but my role is kinda what? I can only do so much, and even then I'm usually beaten by other editors. Mainly it's like everyone steals my thoughts, and then beats me to the punch on edits. :P Not complaining really, just it's funny how so many think alike. As I try keeping vandals gone also, if anything seems out of place and such. Doing what I can just monitoring activity, so you can easily notice my random activity here and there. What can I say though? I know how much he's a help, and I was teasing a bit about him. Since the thought made me laugh, also just here if you drop a message or send an email. If I'm awake I try checking emails ASAP, since I get curious what they might be about. BlueChoco 01:20, March 2, 2011 (UTC) *cough* "I'm wishing the OTHER admins/Moderators would take a more active role in this." Didnt you say that you couldnt tell us due to copy-right stuff? and i would help, but your soo quiet. 01:21, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Hi? Uhh -- Hi. : | Oh, btw, I bumped you down to #5, hope you don't mind. ^_^ TopsyKretts3 04:09, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Changes and Discussions Seems to be like a divide and conquer strategy? I don't know sometimes, I dislike changes also but I grow to accept it. If you can't at any way either reverse changes, then either try finding solutions to changes or adapt to it. We all have our own niche in things, and we all do our own things. I also can understand, about some not doing much either. Very little many can do, with these unusual (and secretive) talks. You obviously get a lot of poking also from others, considering how everything is done in this altogether. Just doing what little I can in monitoring, along with trying to add any sort of relevant info if I can. I've added in a bunch of achievements/medals, which I gained in-game of course. Just to help fill out info obviously, along with anything else I can do to bring more to the Wiki. Wondering what their thoughts are, on the monthly blog idea also. Considering I still have my Feb one to do, and obviously nothing about this will be noted. That's an entirely seperate subject, and not where anyone should really speculate. I'm quite mindful of everyone's opinion, which is why on my first "article" I mostly asked for opinions. Just as a trial posting basically, where I mostly take from the community any feedback. Sadly it was mostly overshadowed, by all other sorts of blogs and such here. So obviously I'll have to do what I can, and also try to keep within a set boundary also. Unless certain things are okay by everyone, then they mostly are a seperate thing altogether. Hopefully it all goes well, I'm here for you as a general editor, Monthly Writer and Mod for any kind of news. BlueChoco 05:39, March 3, 2011 (UTC) New Poll You forgot to ibnclude StoneGold. xP EVERYONE LOVED HIM! Your knowledge of their staff isn't great? Explains why you didn't get the joke. >> I get 100 more points tomorrow. XP\ I hope you like it at #5. >: P TopsyKretts3 01:07, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Uh...found 2 "same" pages, which one is real? CAWiki:CBL_Liaisons or CAWiki:CBL_Liasons Hey Zero, its Gumgum511, um, iwas just chekin in to say hi and was wondering if there was anything yu want any help with on the wiki. Any editing or stuff like that yu want fixed, i dont have much experience in stuff other than typing, but ill do my best to fix som stuff up for ya. Leave me a message with yur answer, Adios :P Meh x.x; Well I don't know how really to archive my page, also what notes are you referring to? I've got a lot of things, that I need to focus on. It's going to drive me insane of course.. BlueChoco 00:12, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Mod Indeed I do know about that, if you looked at the blocked list you'd see my name. I was semi-light on people to start, but the more it happens the longer I consider the bans really. I've checked what each user can do, and yea I know what's available to me. Possibly the rage is from you being pretty much, the head of the Wiki? Or possibly being as head of CA Wiki, being harsh over things in general? Could be someone who tracked you down from the game. I just remove any nasty comments on pages, if I'm actually here before anyone else. BlueChoco 20:13, March 10, 2011 (UTC) My Ramblings.. x.x; Wish I really had a clue about the person, but it's your thing so hopefully you can solve it. I'd hate to have conflicts from the game, end up following you here at the Wiki. Given how much frustration though, I'm sure it'll come about at some point who it is. People can't stand of course, not taking credit for their work after so long. Especially if it's removed, making it like they never existed. Well I did finally archive my page, just so it at least hopefully seems somewhat clean again. Possibly going to be a busy few months, with all the changes they plan on adding. At least Nexon is trying their best, to actually getting things done. Not skirt the issue and pretend it doesn't exist, being so many people obviously know Nexon for doing it. From their experiences with the company of course. Being actually a Mapler myself (surprising..) I've learned to know Nexon, not to always trust their word on things. Guess they finally decided to shape up though, hopefully if the security works it'd be used on other games of theirs also? Given I know how bad hackers are here in CA, but it's still just as bad in that game also. They pretty much ran the game in the past, were quite public about anything at all. Then just went silent before making a huge return. Yay for my long ramblings. x.x; BlueChoco 20:56, March 10, 2011 (UTC) More or less retired for now, but I retired a 152 Bishop, 104 Sniper, 99 Aran and many more. Have like 12 different accounts, mostly due to the old methods of training. Been a rather busy player there, over the years of playing obviously. I've been there before Nexon came back, and took control from Wizet in NA. So yea.. lots of money/time spent on there, and still I spend on CA a whole lot worse. ^^; BlueChoco 21:30, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Maple Randomness >>; Haha.. been there. Since of course Big Bang, I could easily if well equipped/enough time to spare go from 1-70 in a few days. Sadly though people can do that, in the matter of a single day or less. I remember the old times though, and how hard it was to train. Kinda why so many classes to me, fell to the side in terms of interest. Just the obvious leveling advantage, of mostly all the mage classes pre-BB sadly. Now though it's somewhat evened out, given you have a lot of time/friends/money to spare. BlueChoco 21:35, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Well you got something though, which is more than a lot of people can say I'm sure. I usually spent a lot of my time, trying out new classes to actually even bother with my originals. Guess though with all the changes coming up, I might return and actually play a bit more. ^^; That's if I don't get addicted to CA too much, and go overboard on spending. xD BlueChoco 21:43, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Haha.. well I'm always here to answer things. Also on IM clients and such, mostly for the sake of actually keeping myself busy. If I'm not in CA, on the Wiki, watching anything or just pretty much anything else. You can easily just see me, chatting with pretty much friends. Also yes it's part of the FF series, 7 just made the whole series well known. If they kept up the general pace of things, and actually didn't release FF7 for a while. Who knows.. it might not be as popular. I've enjoyed it as a whole really, each is rather independent of one another. Given the fact that many of course, only play the older classics usually. Such as the NES/SNES era games, but still it's a pretty big hit thanks to FF7 bringing it more into the public eye. Sure it was the first 3D and because of it, looked rather blocky and bland. Just look back at SM64 and such also, and how big a hit it was. Now you have fully 3D rendered games, but still people love classics for a reason. ^^ BlueChoco 22:16, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Sometimes I'm not too much for talking, but usually that's depending if things don't interest me. I can go on writing quite a bit, or I can write almost very little. Not often though a lot helps, when people prefer a rather short simple answer. Best to be then to the point, and not go off on side-topics wasting time. What can I say, writing isn't hard for me to do. Just sometimes finding the words, that seem right to me which take time. That and if I'm paying attention helps.. but isn't that the way with everyone? BlueChoco 23:01, March 10, 2011 (UTC) :... Yes? 00:03, March 11, 2011 (UTC) :Leave me in peace for now? i have a concert tommorow. Pweety please? :Well... TOO BAD :D :Done. If you go on haitius, can i be a Bureaucrat? :DDD :Good now? And you should make BlueChoco a admin for now, cause the lockdown's for admin's only right? and you love having conversations with her :P :P Well Zero all things are added, but clearly they never get added to the main pages. Would also help though that support gear, wouldn't be just weapons on the main arsenal tab. Or add in gear to that also to help, being only real way to find it all is search it up. Might need to poke Fern or someone, to actually get that setup being not all pages are fully linked. BlueChoco 01:33, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Well that's a category, while this can be an actual main page? That way all headgear can be seen, on a main page while also having it's category actually added in. Just how I see it though, seeing as I looked at the category itself. It's completely void of any equipment. >>; BlueChoco 01:42, March 12, 2011 (UTC) :Look at my sandboxes (1-6) and give me your opinion if the new templates looks good. H_Fern, the coding person, wont look/respond. 22:11, March 16, 2011 (UTC) : :Which one should i/we change? I'll copy and paste the Font coding stuff in and you can change according to how you feel. : Lmao, "Wombat Fams"? What is it about? Fang told me to let you know Kalika is trying to contact you. Check your email please. 01:58, March 17, 2011 (UTC) :-whispers- Tell me about what kalika wants, i wanna get more involved, and i also want a "care package" and a few "swag" items :P (Gmail : DrkDragonz66@gmail.com ) : : No Problem -- TallgeeseIII 23:15, March 21, 2011 (UTC) I Would like to nominate myself for most cluttered Userpage :D-- 02:16, March 22, 2011 (UTC) ...i retract my nomination >_< soo much coding Nice job on becoming a "Hall of Famer"! Congratz on this acomplishment! 01:54, March 23, 2011 (UTC) :P.S. Supersta wants to congratulate you too. Congrats Zero you deserve it over various others. Just don't let it get to your head now Zero, you're still the admin and need to keep focused on everything. BlueChoco 03:08, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Zero Confused.. By what might I ask? The being made part of the Hall of Fame? It's a surprise in the least, but also well deserved for what's done here. Sure we have a lot of stupid vandals and such, but we also have a dedicated set of editors to fix those pages. I find it interesting though, how much is on the site prior to the game starting. Which keep us busy though, and also lets people know what's new none the less. Also people can add in their bits of info on new weaponry, which can lead to quite a detailed Wiki. Other than being shocked by that, I don't know what else that you'd be shocked by. BlueChoco 10:38, March 23, 2011 (UTC) :Depends if you accept credit for what have done. -- 17:43, March 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Doing nothing says the most about a person. How far would this wiki have come if you were the soul editor? By accepting this with the title that was presented with it rips every other person on this wiki off, including DRK, Blue, Green, Momentum, Corair, RSX, WZK, SC1, Farv. Do you think this website would have been successful if Farv didn't make it look better? Take a look at some of the logs. Just from that page who deserves the award? Now take a look at http://combatarms.wikia.com/index.php?title=M16A3&limit=500&action=history. Who deserves credit for this one? User:Dallasc779 because he started it? I'm not asking for you to deny the medal, Im asking you to tell them to edit the facts section, presenting the award to the Combat Arms Wiki, with ZeroExalted representing us (and therefore receiving it). ::In my opinion now is the time where we learn who you stand for: the wiki or yourself. And for what may I offer my consultation for?--WingZeroKai 22:18, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Lol what do you mean? SeaCrane_1 17:58, March 26, 2011 (UTC) >.> umm... what exactly do you mean by "heard about"? and lol, I'll be getting on CA for a while, so I'll tell him myself. Lol yeah, I saw that. After all, I commented on your blog post about it >.> And Wing and Tallgeese told me about the Nexon thing a while ago. I'll be back for good over the summer, without all this pesky school stuff holding me down and restricting my schedule. I'll also have a laptop then :D So no more tedious phone edits!!! Haha, it's pretty awesome. Not gonna lie. I got a new girlfriend, been together just over 2 months. I'm going to Academic Decathlon nationals on April 27th. And my band is performing regularly now :D That's why I don't edit that much... my phone is... annoying. >.> Anyway, how are you? Obviously he will. Because SEACRANE1 IS A GOD. Durh. Hey, I'm studying for them too!! Got any good way to get rid of an obsessed ex...? Cause the girl who dumped me is trying really hard to get me back and I really don't want to be with her... Tried telling her no, tried being mean, tried physically pulling her off of me THEN being mean, but she still keeps trying to hug and kiss me and flirts with me -.- I've used every kind of word... Kind words were my first resort. Are you on CA? I can't go D: Not unless it's ridiculously late at night. I'm going to my girlfriend's house at around 6:30 for the night. We're having a movie marathon ^-^ I'll get on CA now :P And I updated the Administration page to be more accurate 18:47, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Colors No idea.. could be a various mix of things. Also decided to revert the changes, since Drk was deciding to be a complete annoyance and change my color. >> Hopefully he behaves though, considering he's always tampering with things. BlueChoco 21:08, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Blarg, i was trying to fix the color by changing YOURS ZERO. I'm not that good with coding to mess the CSS up. 21:15, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Well being specific, will keep me from changing it then. If you're meaning of one type, then obviously I said my piece on it earlier. x.x; BlueChoco 12:13, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Being woken up by so much chaos at about 4am, I just decided to browse the Wiki to do anything I can. Monitoring pages is something I try doing, when nobody's really up at all. That and also browsing for PC parts too, so I can possibly nab a bit more performance out of this PC. BlueChoco 12:16, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Knowing my luck I'll possibly sleep soon. Been mostly contemplating things, as I've been wishing to upgrade my graphics. So I went to see how things compared and such, then debated on other parts also along with it. Just in the end I'd possibly spend about $200-300 on a PC that's not worth it. It'd be better to just pay off what's left to be paid, and then go buy a new PC that's actually worth upgrading in the future. I'm upgrading my graphics at the least, which will cost me alone $67 w/shipping & handling. So right now I'm kinda mixed on things, given how bad my PC is for general gaming. BlueChoco 12:47, March 29, 2011 (UTC) I'm using an integrated Nvidia graphics, which has let me play "some" games but with the severely crippling lag it's not worth it. Heck even in CA I've gotten FPS to drop into the 15-20 range often, people go around bragging their FPS is so high obviously also. I could go play AvA with the same kind of settings, and get at least a stable 30fps given how bad my PC is. What do you mean by "fix" really? I thought you're on your PC? It'd be possibly better to ask what it would be. Then consider possibly adding an upgrade (PC research before selecting..), then if the upgrade + repair outweighs in the long run any use. It'd be better to really get a new one instead, given the fact that upgrading parts on a limited functionality PC won't be cost effective. I can add in a larger power supply, more memory and such to this PC. Unless I prefer this small case though, I'd be better off with a new one altogether. That's just how I see it though, given I'd have to swap boards and more for any use. That and the case size would limit too much, that it'd be better for saving and getting a new one. I could easily nab one for about $1000-2000 that would handle all my gaming, which to me would be more effective down the road. Upgrade as I see fit as the case would be better suited also. x.x; Should go talk to your bro then, guess you need to get some tech learning in you Zero. xD Well you could have fooled me. I don't keep track of everyone's age. You do know how hard it is, with about 20 or so people to keep track of? x.x; Yay? I just did a general archive for him, and then just let him change as he wished. Since it's just the general work of it, and then clearing the main page. It actually looks better I'd say though and hopefully, it would lead to others eventually doing the same. Given that we all notice, how bad some pages can get to be. Hopefully though people learn how, because it's pretty bad when you have to buffer the entire page. I decided to just link up his archive page though to the front, and he edited the link to how he wanted. BlueChoco 22:55, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey, what i can do to help the wiki? SKni :) - CQBR Devgru Researcher 02:47, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Geez, dont get mad cause i'm #1 :D 02:57, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Woo! I get a category to myself! xD Thanks Zero. I also hope my other articles don't seem so.. bland. I'm waiting for tomorrow also, so I can get any sort of info from updates. Aside from the clearly obvious preview sale, don't know if they do plan on having an April Fool's Day kind of event. Watch it be like a 20 minute sale on everything 99% off, and then refund all your GP/NX because it's not meant to be true. xD BlueChoco 15:09, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Well I can pretty much confirm, the gun emporium is indeed making weapons. I just browsed the game files, as I was looking for the BGM but got sidetracked. There's a rez file named "Gunsmith" in the folder, so I'm guessing that Nexon is actually telling the truth. So either they are actually being truthful, or we're in for one heck of a surprise. I'll just say this though, it's going to bring chaos into CA. x.x BlueChoco 15:19, March 31, 2011 (UTC) As am I really, but I just felt like bursting the bubble sadly. Guess I kinda rained on the parade of.. at least 70% of NA's community. Their hopes of a trade system isn't there, so Nexon is really going to be pulling something big. :x Possibly for the fact that.. CA has become too unenjoyable for most, or for the fact that nothing too special goes on in the game? I'm not sure which to lean towards really.. given the fact that a lot of people either don't play or play sparingly. We're not pure addicts of course, but our dedication to CA is still noted. I've become more of a bored player, so who knows really if I'll stay 100% focused on all sorts of new content. There's so little fun right now, so hopefully the "new addition" will keep me enjoying CA. Just hope it doesn't become a tedious process, otherwise it'd be more like another Maple. x.x; I'd be afraid to know also.. given for the fact I know how many feel about Nexon. Also if you're really bored you should consider here to pass the time. I mostly just enjoy flash games, especially while the Wiki emails keep popping up. Since I can monitor any page changes, while also hanging out and playing free games. It gives you a break from the grind of CA, and also just feeling like the Wiki is so boring. I pick this site mostly being it hosts things from NG and Armor Games, along with having it's own also. Sure both sites host a ton, but here it's kinda more relaxed to me. That and I just find it fun hanging out, and chatting with people. Since I find a lot of strange things here, that not many sites really consider hosting. Also plenty of Multiplayer games hosted here, but it's a good place to consider. You'll often find me in the chat room "The Abyss" usually lurking, given how I rarely say a word it's kinda ironic to me. Still you can easily find me anyways, usually by my rather dinoish name. I'll put it at that. >>; BlueChoco 16:56, March 31, 2011 (UTC) My hint was quite obvious.. I'm betting you're just a guest also. So I can't exactly tell who you are. :P Yeah. Yes, that guy really doesn't like me. ._. Anime I guess you got from the avatar? Red - Red vs Blue? Comments are very sparse if anything. Dino comment was a dead giveaway I'll admit. :P Very random there Zero :x Yes I watch anime. Music would be 90% game music/remixed game music for the most part. Any reason why you picked that game? I've found it extremely 100% hard.. and gave up after completing everything on a lower difficulty. I'll be possibly appearing/disappearing in the chat, given that I'm constantly changing my game. A possible multiplayer if you're familiar with Magic and such. I pick Elements for it's fun but eh, most of the time I pick random games. I like the variety of new games too, so that's been my main focus here. >>; Country. D : Whaaa...? You hate country? : ( TopsyKretts3 17:39, March 31, 2011 (UTC) I gotta say though my majority of song listening, will usually be remixed game music. That and I'm a huge gamer from old classics to new games, I usually find if music isn't interesting I don't enjoy it as much. Sure the game can be exciting as all can be, but music is what really draws you in. I'd say between OCR and many other places, I've just grown to love game music more and more. I gotta say though this song is actually interesting, quite epic to say the least if you listen to the entire thing. If you're a dedicated Square fan from ages past, then you'd clearly note where this is from. ^^ Logged off the Wiki or the other site? I'm just here on both, just going on the CA forums also. Seeing what kind of issues came up, because of the obvious findings I found. I think I shattered the dreams of a majority of players. :x If you ever get bored and make an account, feel free to add me being I'm usually on at random times. Since I usually get bored of CA and the Wiki isn't always active. Also gotta say that custom map someone made, must have taken a lot of work.. that or know a lot about the game workings. >>; BAHAHAHA!!! XD success indeed! SeaCrane_1 12:00, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Say wuttt... ._. I mean *erhem* MASTER CABBAGE COMMANDS YOU TO ACKNOWLEDGE HIS BIRTHDAY ON SUNDAY WITH.. SOMETHING. I`m not sure yet. SeaCrane_1 12:05, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Thanks :P I can`t get on until next week :\ and where did the cabbage thing come from...? LAYOUT!!! I CAN'T READ ANYTHING!!! IT'S TOO BRIGHT!!! O_O ... ... I think he's gone insane... Indeed I do :D I thought you had it. It's SeaCrane1 Well, my trusted cabbage, I do have a rather busy schedule, but I decided to grace the Wiki with a visit. And that turned into more :D By the way, DO YOU SEE IT? >.> It is as I thought... Here. I shall show thee mineself. SEAWEED RE : Heya Alright, sorry if i caused any trouble. Uhh, i'm not sure if i'm a moderator either, somebody put my name there. I haven't got a clue what this "moderator" thing is about. There's a message saying "MODified" on my talk page... i'm in the group "rollback". No clue whats happening... Mclinsky 17:18, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Wombat Farms? WTH DID YOU DO? Is it me or does it say Wombat Farms Wiki? Everything's too pink, and you created random stupid pages. WTH? 17:25, April 1, 2011 (UTC) :Did SeaCrane brainwash you? Moderator Not to harass you for information or anything but... is Topsy a moderator? I've checked his status on User Group Rights and he doesn't seem to belong to any group other than "users"... there isn't a "modified" message on his talk page either... I just don't like to lose an argument :) Mclinsky 17:38, April 1, 2011 (UTC) PINK! Now everything is pink! D : My name is no longer special... : ( TopsyKretts3 18:15, April 1, 2011 (UTC) StoneGold You're lucky you didn't have to live through the first stonegold, ie, the REAL stonegold. This StoneGold? Obvious just an april fools joke. The actual one, he was in no way funny in what he did. Everyone was scared to post... TopsyKretts3 21:22, April 1, 2011 (UTC) B-b-but... I totally am famous. ._. Yes, I did. TopsyKretts3 12:25, April 2, 2011 (UTC) I have added you on Yahoo!! Dog Actually, I have four now. X3 There's only three event achievements that you can get, but I have four. B) It says you're offline. It was fine the way it first was... ._. Mine is the one chatting with you, right now, talking to you about badges. TopsyKretts3 16:23, April 2, 2011 (UTC) :D Hi! How are ya?! No thanks ;P I'm not at home and I'm working off of a neighbors wifi so im trying to stay of the interwebz too much. On top of that Im developing an MediaWiki extension that would in theory allow us to access our player info from nexon through a parser function. Think -> 863198 we could then plug in those to our User pages or something ;P. -- 17:43, April 2, 2011 (UTC) :I already have a version working on my test wiki. See here. Also you can replace with your name "ZeroExalted" or any other's name. By the way, -404 means that the user name was not found. Go ahead and edit my page ;P -- 17:54, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ::What work? -- 18:07, April 2, 2011 (UTC) :D I'm kind of good. If you saw my new blog post, I'm both bummed and angry. Oh, I got a mic also! :3 Thx :p SKni :) - CQBR Devgru Researcher 19:04, April 2, 2011 (UTC) OH WAIT YOU YOU left that message on my page? Gawd, leave your signature. ._. TopsyKretts3 19:53, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Could i ask why i see a bunch of unnecessary pages being added? -- 20:43, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Not fair, i just got un-banned and i dont have time to edit for the badges, you d00shbag, helping topsy. acheivements What day was yesterday? April Fools' Day What happened to the wikia at this time? We were invaded by cabbages. What took over ZeroExalted's brain? CABBAGES What was the Wikia called at this time? Wombat Farms Wiki CABBAGESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS Sorry, I thought people wouldn't know what others are talking about. you need to put it in context. they could be coming from another page and talking the the editor, or somewhere else, etc, etc... BladeFrenzy 00:19, April 3, 2011 (UTC) ... wait, what April Fools' achievement? - (got the white lol face/epic face) you mean "Fall of Destiny" How Long... Are the 1337 achievements going to stay up? << How will you tell if I remove them by had, or just auto remove them? >> TopsyKretts3 01:49, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Okay. << TopsyKretts3 01:54, April 3, 2011 (UTC) God dam it, why now? :How do you make your own badges? Can you make mine based around Drk? and or Dragonz? lmao ::Blarg, lemme get the secret agent one atleast, need around 10 more edits >_< ::too lazy, night night. ::Oh come one, i stopped. Gimme admin powers back. 03:23, April 3, 2011 (UTC) ::i'm not gonna edit till tommorow, gonna eat and play some Black Ops Here You Go http://combatarms.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:SeaCrane_1/IMPORTANT._READ. ~ lol nice. hi-five! XD the SC/SeaCrane ones? never really gonna get the chance to muck around. usually too busy studying/doing homework. cya around BladeFrenzy 12:39, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Made my first upload to Youtube. It's 5 minutes of TRG-SE pre-nerf gameplay XD here's the link: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9le6Wx3Baa0 Maybe it could be embedded into the TRG-SE page under a section on the nerfing of the TRG series? BladeFrenzy 11:28, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Urgent The community seems to think, overall, that achievements are too much of a hassle right now and they should be either removed or temporarily disabled until further notice. I have to agree, seeing all the drama they`ve caused. Please reply soon on here or Yahoo D: Your faithful servant :P SeaCrane_1 00:47, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Admin Powers??? Can i have admin powers back? And didnt you say that i could have my own badges? 19:36, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Klypto Yo, I want to build a VFM article to go with the Nexon Forums. Would that be alright? What would it need to be "complete"? ADMIN >_< Gimme ma admin powers back. 22:35, April 5, 2011 (UTC) gratz on hall of fame Admin Powers?!??! I'm never gonna get my admin powers back? WAH 19:36, April 6, 2011 (UTC) YOU DARE TO EDIT MY USERPAGE? :P SeaCrane_1 21:16, April 6, 2011 (UTC) God darn it, can i atleast have rollback? Takes too long to manually undo it. You should change your IP adress :P ''DrkDragonz66'' ''Talk'' 23:57, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Read the comment i posted. The end. Fine, be that way. that (mod for a day/achievement) reward for that april fools' event Don't make another achievement track (although I don't know how you could do that just for one achievement) oh wow, can't believe it's already almost 2 weeks ago. can you make like a medal case to go on my profile page and make my achievement, but don't make it shoddily. like, make it more authentic/legit, as in not some BS I made up and put on my profile, but actually something a mod or admin presented me with for a legit achievement. "inb4u" - presented to BladeFrenzy by ZeroExalted for correctly answering the for April Fools' 2011 before the multiple choice answers were posted/added. might add that a medal case - like system like this would be better than the current achievements system BladeFrenzy 03:10, April 13, 2011 (UTC) What about me??????? U haven't given me my Mod 4 a day Full4ut0 2:18, April 13, 2011 (UTC) ..actually, I think it'd be easier if I just got gifted a perm. BladeFrenzy 10:37, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Sorry. I can't, I'm playing minecraft. ._. Randumb ABCDEFG BLARGHHHHHHHH SoldierMS 10:21, April 17, 2011 (UTC) wanted to tell you that im going to retire soon :( anyway good luck to all the wiki members!! ̿'\̵͇̿̿\з=(•̪●)=ε/̵͇̿̿/'̿̿ ̿ ٩(-̮̮̃•̃)۶ H1!٩(•̮̮̃•̃)۶ 22:32, April 24, 2011 (UTC) I dare you to watch this video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TbPPNdmiigg http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TbPPNdmiiggwait........WHAT wait........WHAT???????? Nao whos gonna be Bureaucrat? And video.......burning.........eyes. Full4ut0 11:11, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Player Pages Seems people are going after specific pages, that are not locked down so I took into consideration others might be hit. It doesn't seem to be specific on things, from what I see in terms of all the vandalism. Obviously some people were after here and no doubt others, so I decided to lock down player pages. Making it only admin editable of course, despite what normal measures would seem I'd not be surprised, if people tried to register and tamper with pages. Plan on watching the Wiki more often, just been busy for the past while so I took glances now and then. If I'm not really playing anything, aside from possibly Steam games or otherwise, you'll no doubt see me watching for more vandals. With attention to the Wiki brings vandals, so obviously I'm sure others also want to protect against these outbreaks. BlueChoco 03:49, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Can't answer without you on, and btw this computer may or may not crash at any moment.--WingZeroKai 22:38, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Mclinsky You have my sincere gratitude for letting me remain around the wiki after what i have done. But please understand that i was not attempting to take control of the wiki, i was simply trying to change the wiki for the better. (Which seemed at the time, that our bureaucrat was extremely inactive). If you would like to, you could ask all the other participants in the glasnost about my views, which i clearly stated that "I will not assume position of anykind that is higher than my current one". Now, please allow me to plead for a reconsideration and allow me to have my moderator status back. Yours truely, Mclinsky 22:46, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Kretts I assure you that I will commit no 1st degree abuse of power against the wiki... You won't regret it. Lul, I didn't even know till now. : / - Kretts hey, my parents ok'd it. u can send kalika our mail address.--WingZeroKai 01:35, May 13, 2011 (UTC) thank you zero, the change went noticed. in addition, have u sent kalika my mail address yet?--WingZeroKai 15:38, May 22, 2011 (UTC) alrite then, my brother's address is the same as mine remember? so he needs a box of goodies for himself.--WingZeroKai 17:11, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Okai. Thank yous. Mclinsky 16:57, June 27, 2011 (UTC) how do you choose admins? cause i want to be one. No overly negative comment plz. ̿'\̵͇̿̿\з=(•̪●)=ε/̵͇̿̿/'̿̿ ̿ ٩(-̮̮̃•̃)۶ H1!٩(•̮̮̃•̃)۶ 18:13, June 29, 2011 (UTC) im wonder how to get ingame screen shots plz tell me how so i can upload pictures of me playing on my user page. ̿'\̵͇̿̿\з=(•̪●)=ε/̵͇̿̿/'̿̿ ̿ ٩(-̮̮̃•̃)۶ H1!٩(•̮̮̃•̃)۶ 18:24, June 30, 2011 (UTC) zero what are those pages you're making? ̿'\̵͇̿̿\з=(•̪●)=ε/̵͇̿̿/'̿̿ ̿ ٩(-̮̮̃•̃)۶ H1!٩(•̮̮̃•̃)۶ 20:22, June 30, 2011 (UTC) oh...... ̿'\̵͇̿̿\з=(•̪●)=ε/̵͇̿̿/'̿̿ ̿ ٩(-̮̮̃•̃)۶ H1!٩(•̮̮̃•̃)۶ 20:25, June 30, 2011 (UTC) You and Fern are rivals? lmao no offense. >_< ̿'\̵͇̿̿\з=(•̪●)=ε/̵͇̿̿/'̿̿ ̿ ٩(-̮̮̃•̃)۶ H1!٩(•̮̮̃•̃)۶ 23:40, July 5, 2011 (UTC) how do you make a custom signature? ̿'\̵͇̿̿\з=(•̪●)=ε/̵͇̿̿/'̿̿ ̿ ٩(-̮̮̃•̃)۶ H1!٩(•̮̮̃•̃)۶ 19:40, July 6, 2011 (UTC)